Prize
by LigerAssassin
Summary: A commlink transmission between Starscream and Megatron


This is a quick oneshot for a follower of mine on Tumblr. They requested "a Starscream fic doing Starscream stuff", and while it didn't exactly go as planned, they were still pleased with it. It's called "Prize" because this story is a gift to a follower of mine. Stupid, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better.

Hope you enjoy as much as she did! :)

* * *

_{Starscream.}_

There was the soft sound of content snoring and the almost quiet _drip-drip-drip_ dropping onto metal. Starscream, the Great Air Commander of the Decepticons, a drooler.

_{Starscream.} _The seeker's name was a little forced, like there was a change in moods.

A twitch of wings and the said seeker ducked his head into his chest as if to trap warmth within his frame.

_{Starscream!} _He jolted out of slumber at the sound of the nagging voice. He strained his optics to see clearly through the post-recharge haze.

"Mm, what _is_ it?" he growled through clenched denta.

There was no response.

Starscream sat upright in his berth and scratched his stomach, then growled into the commlink. "You better have a good slagging reason for rousing me from my blissful nap!"

_{Consider it a punishment, then}_, the other mech scowled.

Starscream's optics widened. "L-Lord Megatron?!"

_{About time Starscream.}_ It sounded like the warlord rolled his optics at his second-in-command's laziness. _{Why were you recharging instead of taking over Soundwave's shift of scanning for energon? You said yourself, that the probability of humans or the Autobots finding any before us, despite out resources, is very high and can be a very devastating blow to my cause. You also happened to miss a strategy meeting last solar cycle.} _

The jet stammered. And felt insulted that Megatron expected this of him.

"I don't do grunt work!" he complained.

The gladiator laughed heartily. _{Well, you do not exactly have a choice, Seeker. You chose to return of your own volition and you very well know that your treachery must pay a price. And you also made me lose a very important asset, if you recall Orion Pax.}_

The seeker huffed, "I am at least better than Airachnid."

_{You want to compare your crimes to those of a techno-organic? That's symbolic, even for you.}_

"Yes, well, _she _actually wanted to leave you stranded in this planet's very core. She knew you wouldn't survive for too long, even with the Dark Energon shard in your spark chamber, idiot." He dragged a servo down his faceplates, fighting the urge to end the transmission.

_{Shall I put you in your place again, Starcream? You dare berate me when I have offered you shelter, energon to process? I could easily tear you apart and make you wish you have never been sparked!} _

Starscream scoffed. The same empty threats over and over again. Yes, Megatron carried some of them out, but not all. The tactic was only meant to scare him. It used to work but not anymore.

Megatron took the seeker under his wing, so to speak, when the war just dawned. Starscream knew nothing about deception or lies. He learned from the best and the best was Megatron. Then it got to the point that Starscream wanted more than just a pat on the back. Soon enough, he became Megatron's humble but brave second-in-command and they conquered Autobots together for eons.

Everything changed. Megatron became passionate to his ambitions and ignored everything that he accomplished. Starscream broke. He needed Megatron to see him, and only him; he deserved his Master's entire attention, after all.

Starscream thought back onto the good memories that he shared with Megatron and how efficient their conquerings have been, thought back onto the times he trusted Megatron but he turned into something darker. He beat him, assaulted him, and nearly tore him apart, as his recent threat stated.

Megatron's recent sentence rang in his audios. _Don't worry, I already do, my liege._

Silence on the transmission and Starscream thought he may have been hallucinating or dreaming. Still, he made to get up from his berth and mused that he needed a hot shower to burn away pain and recharge.

That damned voice stopped him dead in his tracks though.

_{Starscream.}_ It seemed void of all emotion. _{Did you really mean that?}_

What? Then his own question was answered when he realized that he said something aloud that was not meant for any audios.

He just admitted he wished to die in front of his leader.

"I…I need to go, my lord."

_{Answer my question.}_ The statement left no room for argument.

Starscream never felt so trapped. Then something inside him snapped.

"Of course I meant it! All you do is physically abuse me in front of the whole crew!" he scowled. Megatron was going to say something to counter against Starscream's accusations but was interrupted. "We used to rule Cybertron! And we could have ruled over this pathetic, measly planet. We _should_ have anyway, if you weren't so pit-bent on snuffing Optimus Prime's spark."

_{Starscream…}_

"No, Megatron. I've had it through with your words."

_{Starscream, listen to me!}_ Starscream's rant abruptly ended with the harsh order and froze in the middle of his aggressive pacing. There was a deep sigh and then Megatron continued, _{You asked me to hurt you.}_

…"What?!"

_{You proposed that it would help you keep you in your place: at my side, conquering worlds and tormenting Autobots. You wanted to feel submissive in hopes to always remain loyal to me and _only _me. I suppose the idea did not stay true.}_

Starscream's jaw slacked and couldn't move for a while. Then Megatron uttered something else.

_{It's why I have concluded that you possess feelings for me, more than you should.}_ Megatron arched an optic ridge.

Starscream burst out laughing. For a few minutes, the seeker clutched his abdominal plating and bent over trying to regulate his breathing. He could practically _smell_ the warlord's growing anger and impatience but couldn't care less.

"You think I care about you?" he guffawed.

_{It explains your treachery, your lies, even your pathetic attempts at extinguishing my own spark. But what revealed the truth is your persistence at returning to the _Nemesis_. And if I recall, you _begged_ me to take you back. To be returned to your former glory, which I would prefer for you to be on your knees.}_

The predatory smirk was there, of course, but Starscream was in disbelief. Megatron was right. Who wouldn't refuse the offer to be Megatron's berthwarmer?

"I… How…? You…" the jet continued to splutter and felt his temperature rise at the thought of servicing his One True Master.

When he finally gained coherency, he stomped back to his berth and threw himself onto it and came up with the intelligent response, "Frag off, buckethelm."

Megatron's chuckle was dark and he purred into the commlink, _{I will arrive at your quarters soon.}_

Starscream couldn't help the blush on his faceplates and nuzzled into the thermal blankets he was laying atop of, forming a smile he couldn't hide.


End file.
